Airi Sakura
(as Gravure Idol) |gender = Female |age = 16 |birthday = October 15 |constellation = Libra |height = 153 cm |weight = |haircolor = Pink |eyecolor = Gradient Blue |measurements = B96(F)/W60/H90 |studentid = S01T004738 |status = Active |status2 = |occupation = Student |occupation2 = |preoccupation = Gravure Idol |class = 1-D |club = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |group = Ayanokōji Group |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |point = 12466 |noveldebut = Volume 2 |mangadebut = Volume 2, Room 9 |animedebut = Episode 4 |japanese = |english = }} |Sakura Airi}} is a student of class 1-D and a former gravure idol. Background Before the attempted assault incident, Airi used to take up a profession as a gravure idol. Through her photos, Airi gained a huge number of internet followers, one of whom was Yukitsu Kusuda.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 6 To prevent herself from being known as a gravure idol, Airi used the alias for her internet figure. She also wore fake glasses and tied her hair differently to avoid being recognised. Appearance Sakura is a teenage girl of average height with gradient blue eyes and long pink hair tied in two ponytails. She possesses a very well-endowed figure and is considered highly attractive to have advances being made on her by a sales clerk and a few of her classmates. She wears red glasses which are later revealed to be fake by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Following an incident where she was assaulted, she abandons them in favour of showing her real self, but she appears to keep them. When outside of school, she wears a white shirt with red sleeves and blue pants. She has also been seen wearing a rash guard swimsuit when at the pool.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 7 Personality Sakura has a shy and quiet tone to herself as she rarely speaks up to anyone and tends to not stick out. This was best shown as she couldn't muster the courage to state that she witnessed Ken Sudō's brawl with the students of C-Class or when she couldn't bring herself to talk to the sale's clerk who was making advances on her while working on the camera. She also has problems properly socializing with people as shown when most of the class were hanging out at the pool and she was nervous. She may have suspicions about certain characters as when interacting Kikyō Kushida, Sakura appeared nervous even when the latter was friendly towards her. She appears to enjoy taking pictures of mainly herself as she looks cheerful in every photo she is in, though she showed enjoyment in wanting to take a great picture of Kiyotaka as well. She is quite attached to her digital camera and was distraught when it needed repairs. After her terrible experience with a stalker and her rescue by Kiyotaka, she has decided to reinvent herself by discarding her glasses to embrace the attention that she draws. She is also somewhat self-conscious about her body as seen when she chose not to wear a revealing swimsuit despite doing photo shoots in a bikini. She developed an admiration for Kiyotaka due to his wisdom inspiring her to do more than she would have done. This may have deepened as she was touched when he came to her rescue after a crazed stalker tried to assault her. This can be seen, as she blushes at him when he looked at her and slyly hinted that she developed romantic feelings towards him. These romantic affections for him were brought up when she nervously tried to explain their relationship to Honami Ichinose, who was teasing her as a result. During the school cruise, Sakura was seen practicing something to ask Kiyotaka, with what sounded like a date but after he appeared, she changed her mind and stated that she wanted his help for something else instead. On the deserted Island, near a cave, Kiyotaka grabbed her by the arm, he then placed his hand on her mouth, as he held her tightly against his body, causing her to heavily blush full red, and after he let go of her, she fell to the ground, still heavily blushing as she nervously mumbles that she is fine, having Kiyotaka wonder if she was truly alright. She was asked by Kiyotaka to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire, after he initially asked Suzune at first who refused, and Sakura was seen staring at him blushing before and made a sound gesture, sounding happy when he invited her. Also, Sakura was shown to stay paired up with him, saying that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then stated regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. Abilities Academic Abilities Plot During the first days of school, Sakura is usually in the background which fits as she doesn't like drawing attention to herself. While looking for a secluded spot to take a picture, she accidentally witnesses the fight between Ken Sudō and hid behind a corner to avoid being noticed. After the incident was made public, many students of her class began looking for possible evidence or witnesses to the event while Sakura hides her knowledge of the event out of fear. Very soon, Suzune Horikita had discovered that Sakura was present at the fight which later caused Kikyō Kushida to speak with her. Sakura refused to get involved and tried to leave, but was grabbed by a begging Kushida, causing her to drop her beloved camera which wouldn't turn back on. Distraught, Sakura ran off and found to her horror that the camera didn't turn on no matter how many times she tried. Sakura soon invited Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to help her get it repaired. She apologizes in advance, but they reply it wasn't an issue though Kiyotaka wondered why he was included. It was soon shown that Sakura was timid when trying to get her camera information ready due to a pushy and flirty electronic salesman. Sakura was too timid that Kiyotaka signed the contact information for the notification of its repair instead, much to her surprise. When Kushida stepped away for a moment, Sakura thanked Kiyotaka for his actions and soon asked for his advice on what to do. When asked why she wanted his input, she replied he seemed trustworthy to her as opposed to Kushida who she was wary of. Kiyotaka simply told her to do what she felt was right and not to burden herself with the matter. She blushed at his words and gazed at him until Kushida returned and the trio parted ways for the day. That night, Sakura contacted Kikyō to tell her she would be helping in the case after all to their delight since it would help. Sakura appeared at the hearing where she reveals that she was there at the day of the incident, though her nervous behaviour puts doubt in her statement. However, with the memory card from her camera, she shows them some of her pictures with one of them showing the fight between Sudō and the trio from Class C. Her testimony is considered minor as while it may have been true she was there, it was unclear of who started the fight. The hearing soon ends after much debate between the two sides and the Student Council President says he will make his decision soon. After the hearing, Sakura apologizes to Kiyotaka, but he says it wasn't needed as she appeared and helped out which was all that mattered. When Manabu tries to put pressure on Sakura's explanation, Kiyotaka intervenes stating his belief in her much to her surprise. A day later, Sakura reminiscences on her life of how she dislikes attention before she has to deal with letters and messages from a crazed fan of her pictures. She goes to the class where she stares Kiyotaka's desk until he appears and they talk for while and he promises to help her at any time she needs aid, which leaves her touched. Sometime after that, she walks through the school store and feels a person following her which causes her to try to elude them to no avail. She quickly contacts Kiyotaka for help before her phone is knocked away and she is pinned to a wall by the electronic salesman who was also the fan who sent her the letters. The Stalker scares Sakura who recalling Kiyotaka's promise does her best to get her phone but is thrown on the ground by her crazed attacker. The Stalker tries to force himself on her, but Kiyotaka arrives and takes a picture of him in the act, saving Sakura as a result. Kiyotaka then informs the Stalker that the cameras have already recorded his perverted actions. Desperately, the man quickly tries to escape, but Honami Ichinose arrives with the police force who quickly detain him. The stalker pleads to them stating Sakura has feelings for him, but she denies this condemning him as a monster and tells him to never come near her again as he insults her before he is taken away for his actions. Sakura is told by Kiyotaka that he tracked her phone to find her as she apologizes for her mess and decides to take it as a way to embrace her idol status. As a result, she discards her glasses and shows him the real her. He then tells her if she ever needed advice, then she can talk with him about it as he helped her up. She blushed and remarked on the way he looked at her as he questioned her but she shrugged it off. It is assumed after this she developed feelings for him. She is later invited to the pool by Kiyotaka, while there she is asked by Kushida if she likes pools after it was mentioned this was the first time they hung out. Sakura answered why she was present and nervously tried to explain to Honami Ichinose who was teasing her as a result. She changes into a rash guard explaining she dislikes showing off most of her body. She plays volleyball but struggles to play even trying to suggest rotating. However, to no avail, the game continues on, much to her dismay. When Suzune gives a speech, Sakura bears witness to it looking somewhat amazed by it. Much later, she sees everyone splashing each other and tries to join in by splashing Kiyotaka who just looks at her, causing her to dive underwater in embarrassment. During the school cruise, Sakura was on the deck of the ship practicing to confess to Kiyotaka, and ask if he would go out perhaps on a date with her, but is seen flustered, embarrassed and surprised by the arrival of Kiyotaka, who spotted her alone. She questions if he heard what she said, but when he says he didn't, she is relieved as he inquires on what it was. Sakura then changes her mind and instead tells him that she needed his help in associating with their classmates, where she is seen to be still nervous around them. He agrees to help her, saying that it was nothing special, as she becomes elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude. However, the moment between the two ceases when Kushida appears and Sakura quickly excuses herself by leaving. During the survival test, she is paired up with Kiyotaka in a group and travels through the forest with him. When they discover a spot, Kiyotaka has to hide her and cover her mouth after she tries to move ahead and when Kōhei Katsuragi appears. While being held tightly by him, Sakura was shown heavily blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologized for his action, but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion, nervously mumbling that it was fine. Kiyotaka also asked her to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire, after he initially asked Suzune at first who refused, and Sakura was seen staring at him blushing before and made a sound gesture, sounding happy when he invited her. Sakura was also shown to stay paired up with Kiyotaka, stating that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. Still, she stated regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. At the final day of the survival test, she was helping Kiyotaka cleaning up the campsite, where she asked him how many points that he thought their class were going to get by the end of it. Kiyotaka then wondered about that and looked at Hirata afterwards. Trivia * She wore her glasses to hide her true identity but has decided to drop them to live an honest life. Although she appears to keep them possibly because either she wants to continue to hide her idol status or simply prefers wearing them. * Since Class D is for people with defective traits her defect is that she becomes nervous when interacting with her classmates. ** This was shown that even after interacting with others she is still wary of characters like Kushida, as seen on the school's cruise ship. References Site Navigation